


Feels Like the First Time

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel find out they’re about to be parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurtcolchele](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kurtcolchele).



Rachel stared down at the white stick in her hand, marred by the little pink line.  She’d been looking at for nearly ten minutes already, unable to tear herself away.  _Pregnant_.  She was pregnant.

_Shit._

“Rachel?  You home?” yelled Kurt, voice resounding throughout the apartment.  Rachel felt her heart race and tied her robe around her waist hurriedly, putting the pregnancy test in the front pocket, and walked out of the bathroom to meet him by the door.  He was removing his winter coat, wiping the snow from his boots on the entryway rug, and looked at her worriedly when he saw her.  “Are you okay?  What happened, what’s wrong?”

When she couldn’t find the words to say anything, Rachel reached into her robe pocket, pulling out the test and handing it over to him with a shaking hand.

“What – oh god,” said Kurt, staring down at it in shocks before looking back up at her.  “You’re pregnant?” he asked and Rachel nodded, eyes wide with fear of his reaction.  He was going to reject her, she just knew it.  He’d say he didn’t want it, or that they weren’t anywhere near ready for a responsibility such as another life in their hands, and then she’d be left to deal with it all on her own.  Fuck.  Rachel felt her eyes burn with tears before she could bear to look over at him again. 

Kurt’s face broke out in a smile, his own tears filling his eyes and threatening to spill over before he wiped them away hurriedly, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her thoroughly.

“Y-you’re not mad,” said Rachel, bewildered, when they pulled apart.

“ _Of course_ I’m not mad!” he replied, looking her over and let out a laugh.  “How could I be mad, we – we’re having a baby!” he exclaimed, heart racing at the thought.  “Oh god, we’re having a baby,” he repeated, as if just realizing all the implications of it.

Rachel nodded, a smile breaking out on her face as well.  “Yeah.  We are.”

Kurt hugged her again, pulling her close as they kissed softly.  “I love you,” he breathed, and before he even knew it they were stumbling their way into her room, falling onto the bed as she tugged at his clothes, undressing him quickly.

“Please, Kurt,” she whispered, tugging at the ribbon on her robe and untying it with ease until she was naked beneath him.  Kurt’s hands roamed her body slowly, over her sides and up to her breasts, making her gasp.  Rachel pulled him closer, to where he was brushing against her, causing both of them to take in shaky breaths.  “K-Kurt-”  He let out a groan in response.  “Please, I-”

He entered her slowly, the tight, wet heat surrounding him.  Kurt exhaled heavily while Rachel cried out, head thrown back on the pillow beneath her.  Rachel’s hands grasped his hips tightly, bringing him further into her and encouraging him silently to move.  Kurt pulled out slowly, pushing back in, building up a rhythm, until he was thrusting faster and faster in her.  Rachel clenched around him, emitting little screams, taking in shorter breaths as she felt herself coming closer to the edge, bringing Kurt along with her, and the both of them crying out when it became too much. 

Kurt was propped up, arms shaking, as he moved inside of her still leisurely, kissing her sloppily before pulling out and falling next to her on the bed, sighing when she moved over to rest her head on his chest.  “I love you,” he whispered, and Rachel smiled.

“I love you,” she returned and paused for a moment, thinking.  “Can we talk about baby names now?”

Her voice was so soft and shy when she said it that Kurt let out a short laugh and nodded.  “Sure,” he said, humoring her. 

“You should pick out a boy name,” she said.

Kurt’s fingers grazed her side absentmindedly as he thought, running up and down reverently.  “What about Oliver?  I really like Oliver James.”

Rachel brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his palm.  “I like that.”

“What about you?  For a girl?”

It was quiet for a moment before she said anything.  “I like Marley.  Marley Rose.”

Kurt hummed in agreement, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head.  “Marley Rose… it’s perfect.”

Rachel just smiled softly and pulled him closer to her.

_fin._


End file.
